


baby steps

by etherealhyxckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, SingleParent!AU, i ran out of real tags, intentional lowercase, jaemin is ur local ceo™, jun is a single papa, loses his child, who like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealhyxckie/pseuds/etherealhyxckie
Summary: jaemin expected to have a mediocre day: piles of work to be completed, endless meetings that have enough power to bore you to death, and possibly an enraged secretary.however, fate certainly had other plans.





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> wowie my first story,, that rhymed im proud of myselfskdjd. i wrote this (instead of writing my essay wOOP) at 1am, so excuse my many grammar mistakes,, :’)
> 
> anyways, enjoy this (lowkey-highkey shitty) fic !
> 
> edited: 4/6/19

“excuse me, sir, but where the actual fuck are you?” 

jaemin inhaled a sharp breath, impatiently tapping his finger onto the wheel of his sleek, black bmw. “calm your tits, yuckie. i’m almost there,” he flatly responded into his earpiece, awaiting the green light to flicker. “i can’t “calm my tits”, sir. you had three meetings scheduled for this morning, and you missed them all. care to explain?” jaemin could almost visualize his secretary rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

“i, um, may have woken up late.” donghyuck could barely believe his ears and was approximently two tablespoons of vinegar away from blowing up like an erupted science fair project. “amazing. see you at work, sir.” a small beep signified that donghyuck had hung up (most likely to scream until his face had turned an odd shade of tomato red.)

jaemin leaned back into his cushioned seat, eyes darting around the crowded road. the male had managed to swiftly swerve around the mass amount of vehicles, pulling his car into a reserved parking area. slamming the car door shut, jaemin rushed towards a colossal office building, only to hear loud wails coming from the distance. 

the cries had become more and more audible, as he sped to pace to a light jog. jaemin gradually found himself approaching a sobbing toddler, who had seated himself on the concrete, hugging his knees. “hi, there.” the toddler merely peaked upwards before placing his head in between his tucked knees, “papa told me not to talk to strangers!”

jaemin crouched down, still keeping a small distance between him and the little boy. “i won’t hurt you,” the male responded, voice dripping with sincerity. “how about i help you find your papa?” the toddler finally broke out of his confined position, hastily drying his tears. “really?” he questioned reluctantly. “really.”

the boy stood up, brushing off his denim overalls, “thank you, mister - um.” he paused unsure of how to address the unidentified man. “nana,” jaemin finished, flashing a bright smile. “what’s your name?” the toddler began to rapidly blink, “call me juan.”

  
  


after what seemed like hours of walking, jaemin and joonhyung (who had revealed himself as juan earlier due to the excuse ‘papa told me not to tell strangers my real name!’) had stopped in front of an ice cream truck. the toddler insisted that they bought ice cream, because the blaring heat of the sun was “too much for him to handle”. giving in, jaemin purchased two vanilla ice cream cones. so much for ‘papa told me not to accept things from strangers!’ 

a small ‘ding!’ caught jaemin’s attention, as he fished into the pocket of his pants for his phone. “who’s calling you, mister nana?” joonhyung asked, strangely taking small bites out of his ice cream. jaemin winced, as he scrolled through what seemed like endless texts and missed calls from his secretary, demanding him of his current location. “just a very angry mister yuckie. don’t worry about it, joonie.” 

a sudden sullen look crossed the boy’s face as he looked up at mister nana. “what if we never find papa?” jaemin ushered the boy towards a bench, “you said you were last together here, right? i’m sure your papa will be here soon.” he softly smiled at joonhyung, before licking his melting ice cream. “your papa sure is lucky to have you, huh?” the toddler simply huffs a small wistful sigh in response, before pausing to think of a suitable answer. “no, i’m lucky to have papa. i miss him.” 

almost as if it was on cue, a worry stricken male came sprinting towards the two. “joonhyung!” he yelped. “where were you?” joonhyung leaped into his father’s arms, embracing him tightly. “i’m sorry, papa. i shouldn’t have wandered away. mister nana helped me find my way back here.” jaemin awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck, “he was in front of my - er, a building.” the blonde male grasped onto jaemin’s hands, ecstatically smiling. “thank you for helping out joonhyung! i don’t know what would’ve happened if it wasn’t for you.” 

heat rose to jaemin’s cheeks as he properly took a good look of the male in front of him. there was no doubt that he was extremely good looking, which made the young ceo even more flustered than he should’ve been. ‘he could be married. snap out of it, na jaemin,’ he thought to himself, as a small frown made its way onto his lips. “is there anyway to repay you?” joonhyung’s papa questioned, snapping jaemin out of his thoughts. “how about i treat you to dinner?”

“t-there’s really no need,” jaemin began, as he internally cursed at himself for stuttering. “plus, wouldn’t your partner be upset?” the male began to chew on his bottom lip, “actually, i’m a single parent. i’ve been raising joonie alone for awhile.” jaemin widened his eyes, in surprise but with subtle tinges of excitement. he may just have a slim chance, but chances are still chances. “in that case, why not? i’m jaemin.”

“huang renjun,” the chinese introduced, with a slight blush painted onto his cheeks.

  
  


“how about this?” jaemin pursed his lips, stiffly pulling at the collar of his button-up shirt. “nah, too formal,” donghyuck commented, earning a groan of frustration in response. “i’m doomed, yuckie. jen, help.” the male proceeded to very stupidly face plant onto the marble flooring, missing the faux fur carpet by at least a meter. a grunt of pain escaped his lips, as jaemin rolled onto his back. “please. you’re being melodramatic, nana,” jeno, another close friend of the ceo, replied. “no jam’s right. you’re over thinking, ratmin.” 

jeno scowled at the silver-haired, hurling a pillow directly towards the male’s face, “don’t call me, no jam!” jaemin rolled his eyes at the sight of the two bickering, “i miss the weekdays when hyuck actually respects me.” a sneer crossed the secretary’s face, as he latched onto the cushion. “i need to pay my bills, jaem. we’re not at work, so i can call you whatever the hell i want.” jaemin gruffly gripped onto his cellphone, clicking onto the side button. 

his heart began to rapidly beat, as his attention was drawn towards a certain notification on his lockscreen. unlocking his phone, jaemin found himself smiling like a complete fool. “so, i’m guessing your injunnie texted you?” jeno teased. “n-no! are you k-kidding. i’m just confirming a meeting,” countered jaemin, who happened to be very clearly flustered. “sure. aren’t you going to see each other in like - ten minutes?” jaemin’s eyes swiftly darted towards the ticking analogue clock, “shit! i have to get ready!” 

jeno and donghyuck didn’t look very impressed.

  
  


despite already going on two dates, the butterflies never failed to create a ruckus inside jaemin’s stomach. saying that the male was nervous was a complete understatement. he was practically on the verge of pissing his pants. the ceo stepped into the café, listening to the faint ‘ding’ of the glass door being swung open. “jaemin!” the male shifted his entire focus onto the owner of the rather familiar voice, grinning a smile brighter than the sun itself. “injun! i’m not late - am i?” 

in fact, he didn’t even notice the little boy who was seated on renjun’s lap, “mister nana.” joonhyung pushed himself off of his dad, stamping his feet onto the ground, as he marched towards him. “joonie?” jaemin quizzically looked at the little boy, who looked quite betrayed in return. “oh! chenle and jisung couldn’t take care of joon, today, so I hope you don’t mind - “ 

“you didn’t tell me that you’re dating my papa!” joonhyung accused, heavily huffing. 

“d-dating? j-joonhyung i -” renjun began to protest, as his cheeks visibly turned more and more crimson as the seconds passed. “we aren’t dating - well, yet, at least,” jaemin announced, with a sudden surge of confident gay. “but i can only date your papa if i get a certain someone’s permission.” renjun aggressively choked on mere air, watching the scene unfold from his chair. “really? who would you ask, mister nana?” 

“you. am i allowed to date your papa?”

  
  


after a very chaotic café date (jaemin was close to being decked by a very flustered renjun after his “somewhat small” confession), the three made their way to the park on joonhyung’s request. quiet snores bubbled from the three-year old’s mouth, as the two adults took turns to hold him in comfortable silence. “you know. that’s the bench where we met,” renjun suddenly mentioned, in a hushed whisper. 

“mhm,” jaemin mumbled, drawing out the last syllable. “i thought you were really cute.” renjun found himself crazily blushing for the second time, unable to form a proper sentence. “you’re also adorable when you’re embarrassed. you do this thing where - “ the chinese clasped a hand onto jaemin’s lips, “d-don’t finish that.” the male paused, and pushed his lips into a pout. “why?”

“you’re really hard to read, i hope you know that. jaemin, i- i really cant tell if you like me, or if this is how you talk to everyone. hell, i don’t even know if you actually consider this as a date,” renjun sucked in a breath. “my heart races whenever you say things like that - no, it races whenever you’re around. please don’t play around with me. i’ve already had my fair share of heartbreak, so - “

with a soft expression, jaemin removed renjun’s fingers from his lips, lightly intertwining them with his own hands. “huang renjun,” he whispered, with a firm voice. “i’m not here to play with you. i like you - so much more than i can express. i don’t know if i made it clear enough in the café but you’re the one that i want. i just want to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night knowing that you’re mine.” 

“w-what about joon? are you sure?” renjun reluctantly questioned, dropping his gaze towards the ground. “jun, i’m always sure before i make a descio - “ 

renjun had silently closed the gap between their lips. sudden sparks electrified the atmosphere around the two, as their lips tentively brushed against the other’s. a comforting warmth blossomed in jaemin’s chest, as he lifted a hand to renjun’s cheek, deepening the kiss. renjun made him feel like he was finally at where he belonged: home. the two slowly pulled away, as happy smiles danced on their lips. however, before they could even utter a word, they were interrupted. 

“i give you permission, mister-now-daddy nana!” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> (i literally can’t write endings forgive me pl s)


End file.
